


Not Enough

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Snoddy and Pie Eater need more than they have.





	Not Enough

Pie Eater shook out his paper the same way a guy might wring some goon’s neck in a back alley fight. “It ain’t fair,” he ranted. “It ain’t right and it ain’t fair.”

He sat atop a pile of three barrels, empty and abandoned wine-casks that had made their way to the street. He was looking at the real-estate section again. Snoddy took his place slightly below him on the pile of barrels. He looked up.

“There’s cheap places out there,” Snoddy reminded him.

“Yeah? Well maybe I don’t wanna live in some lousy tenement with twenty other guys I don’t even know breathing down my neck.”

“We already live in a lodging house with twenty guys we barely know breathing down our necks. It can’t get much worse. Don’t imagine we’re gonna find ourselves rooming with nobody who’s got worse morning breath than Specs does.”

Pie Eater scoffed. “It ain’t the point, and you know it. How may years’ve you been working?”

“I started when I was twelve,” Snoddy said.

“Yeah? Well, twelve’s nothing to sneeze at. Me? I was six. I’ve been working thirteen years. Thirteen damn years. I deserve a house.”

Snoddy turned around. He rested his hand on Pie Eater’s knee. That got his attention. He stopped ranting, and looked down at Snoddy with an odd sort of tenderness.

“We’ll find a way,” Snoddy promised. “Leave it to me. I can do this.”


End file.
